


Hypothetically

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas AU, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean I hope, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Rhys talks a lot, but usually thinks about it too little.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> I stg my fics are either below 3k or straight up 10k+
> 
> written for my dear [ Spok](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/) ❤️  
> it was also based off the prompt of "Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer."  
> also I am finally posting something for Atlas AU, so my Atlas Tim icon checks out, hell yes

“Ughhhhh.”

Rhys pressed his cheek against Timothy’s arm. With his right hand, he pulled him just a little closer, almost trying to nuzzle his way to his shoulder. Absentmindedly or purposefully, he always seemed to go back to interlocking his arm with Timothy, holding him gently but securely. Almost as if it was the most comfortable of all the positions for him.

In return, Timothy didn’t do anything. Just shot him a single look and let out a low chuckle.

“Quit whining,” he said with a smile.

“I didn’t say anything,” Rhys’ muffled voice sparked that tone full of irritation.

“ _Yet._ ”

“I don’t know what you would say if a good chunk of your Eridium stocks has been eaten by goddamn ratches.”

“Here we go,” Timothy rolled his eyes, yet a smile couldn’t leave his face.

“-Still no one wants to clean this up! Why the hell am I paying them, if no one does that! And then don’t even get me started on the marketing department with their ideas. None of them wants to respect my designs,” with his free hand, Rhys started gesticulating furiously. “On the top of it, the moving company just… Ugh. You know I could guarantee that they’d never get another job, right?”

Before any other response could ensue, Tim leaned down a little and pressed a kiss right against his forehead. Rhys stopped any more comments and looked up. Just a simple touch that still could do wonders.

“Not necessary, honey,” he said quickly, looking him right into the eyes. “I know it’s been a crappy week, so just get back to the couch and I’ll prepare everything.”

Rhys brought his left hand up. His fingertips traced on Timothy’s cheek, stroking it gently.

“I don’t wanna leave you to do all that alone, you know,” he whispered, while his thumb brushed against the edges of his scar.

“What, you think I can’t handle the froyo machine?”

The exhaustion must’ve hit him a little too much, as Rhys didn’t bring himself for any further remark. He just rose his eyebrow and pouted his lips.

“Well, might be the right time to learn how to do it,” Timothy shrugged. “Since, you know… I’m gonna live here.”

This time his smile was much more subtle, much more hidden. These simple words, the whole idea behind them which meant so much for both of them. It was so infective, Rhys just grinned right back.

For last few weeks along with the usual Atlas responsibilities, they both worked their way so they could finally move in together. Rhys’ place was a spacious mansion located in a perfect spot in Meridian. Not too far away from the Atlas HQ and the city but still in a fairly private area. Not to mention, it was a definitive step up from Timothy’s apartment.

They both knew it was the right time to move in together. They’ve been dating for years now, they were definitely serious about each other. Timothy had spent most of his time there anyway, so it was about time to make it official. And so began time dealing with packing everything up and moving company’s problems. Hours taken out of their schedule just to make everything perfect. They both could admit it was worth it.

“Finally,” he answered, his eyes betraying just how happy it made him. Unfortunately, he quickly brought himself back to reality, “You have everything, right? Or did these damn moving guys dropped all your stuff on the street, so ratches could eat them.”

Timothy laughed. His hands made their way to Rhys’ waist, pulling him just a little tighter to himself. Rhys’ hands found their way, moving against his upper arms. They finally stopped at his shoulders, brushing softly against fuzzy fabric of his sweater.

“You wouldn’t let that happen, don’tcha think?”

“Mmm, true.”

“So I guess no ratch ate my 8 stacks of fantasy novels. Or my Atlas t-shirts,” Tim remarked. “So seriously. Stop worrying so much, we finally did it.”

“Yeahhh, alright, if you say so,” Rhys rolled his eyes but quickly fixed himself up again. With an ease, he kissed the corner of Timothy’s lips and whispered, “Chocolate dill pickle, alright?”

Timothy grimaced, “Rhys, I love you, but. Why the hell, do you have the worst taste in the whole Promethea.”

“Ehh, I don’t know,” he said already on his way to crash on the couch. “Can’t be all that bad, if I have you, right?”

Even with his back fully turned around Rhys was certain, Tim couldn’t help a smile, “Oh c’mon, you sap.”

And Rhys just grinned to himself, watching him work from afar. It was so… Surreal. That all the days of boxes and buying additional furniture were finally over. Timothy has finally moved in.

For the longest time, Rhys has been living in this place alone. Sure, it felt a little lonely. But it was his own, almost undisturbed haven. And now all of it was theirs. Officially, theirs.

Rhys wasn’t exactly the guy to handle relationships with an ease. Even in his Hyperion days his partners never really stayed for long. It continued along in his CEO days. Just quick relationships, where either he or they were never really serious. He almost accepted that it just had to be like this. But then he met Timothy. Who shared his hopes, his fears, his feelings. Like no one else he has ever met in his life.

Though at first the idea of steadying down and living with someone spiked Rhys’ heart with fear, now it felt… Welcoming. Like he finally found that right person to share his everything with.

In a moment, Timothy returned to the couch, carrying the froyo in one hand and wine glasses in the other one.

“Here ya go,” he said and prompted himself by his side.

“Thanks, honey,” Rhys took the cup and tasted the yoghurt. Then he pursed his lips together, “You know, I still think the machine is garbage. We should’ve gone to that shop nearby.”

“At the glorious hour of,” Timothy stopped for a moment to turn around and look back at the clock at the kitchen counter, “47 minutes past midnight?”

“They couldn’t have said “no” to me,” he answered unfazed. “And they already have it open till the ungodly hours, so.”

“Riiight.”

Even if he didn’t quite believe him, Timothy kept quiet. He himself took the froyo cup and leaned back against the couch. Just one spoon of the peanut butter flavor made him rethink everything and nothing at once.

“Okay,” he admitted. “You might be the teeniest tiniest bits of right.”

“Told ya,” Rhys just shrugged and pressed his back on the couch as well, finding his way to lean against Tim’s frame. He nuzzled against the curve of his neck again, “We might need to replace that machine.”

“We?” Timothy looked down, pressing his cheek against the top of Rhys’ head.

“Of course, “we”. You live here, you throw away crappy machines with me.”

“Oh, I know but…” he stopped for a moment and tapped his fingers against the cup. “I don’t know, just. “We”. Feels pretty nice.”

A soft shade of pink came around his cheeks. Rhys couldn’t help but just stare at him with wonder and happiness. That they made it. His left hand wandered back to Timothy’s, intertwining their fingers. Then he pressed another one of the kisses right against the cold metal of Timothy’s hand.

“I’m sorry that it’s all like… That,” Rhys admitted, shame creeping through his words. “I know shitty froyo and wine isn’t exactly the peak romantic or even good for a celebration like this. I’ll take you somewhere nice tomorrow.”

“I know how it’s been, baby, don’t worry about it,” Tim’s eyes softened, observing their hands so close to each other. “It’s fitting, ya know? I’ve moved in, of course I wouldn’t wanna go out if I can just enjoy my new house. With you.”

“You’re way too forgiving,” he kept pressing kisses on his hand, almost to the point where the metal met his skin.

“Oh, I won’t forgive you the froyo, it’s complete garbage.”

“Ehh, deserve that.”

With a swift motion, Timothy put his froyo cup on the table. He then reached out to Rhys’ hand just to do the same with his cup. Shooting him a puzzled look, Rhys wanted to ask what was going on. But when Timothy kissed his lips, he couldn’t help but loose himself in the feeling.

His lips moved softly as Rhys returned the touch, deepening the embrace. He felt one of Tim’s hands brush against his jawline and the other steadying down on his waist. Rhys didn’t fight, he just let Timothy lay him down on the couch and press his chest against his own. The strong embrace, the little shaky yet certain touch from Timothy and his lips still kissing him oh so gently. Rhys had no idea how he could ever deserve him.

Putting his hand up, Rhys firstly caressed his fingers against Tim’s neck. Then he moved even higher tangling them in his thick wavy hair. Lost in the touch, he pulled him even closer, deepening their kisses. He could hear a satisfied sound back at Timothy’s throat, as he smiled between their kisses. Then he just felt Tim doing just the same, his fingers slipping against his much shorter hair.

Tim’s lips left his own and started kissing along firstly the corner of his mouth and then pressing kiss after kiss against his jawline. With his fingers still tangled deep into his hair, Rhys started playing along with it.

“So… You and I, huh. Living together… That’s a good start,” Rhys broke the silence, not even caring how little sense his sentences made, while he still felt hazed by Timothy’s embrace.

“You mean, you and I, and our cats,” Timothy’s hoarser voice melted Rhys’ heart away.

“Of course,” he let out a low chuckle. “But we gotta teach Loader Bot not to scratch off the bed or we’ll have to buy a new bed every month.”

“First? You can easily afford this. Second? Aww, so he’s taking the moving out really well. He did the same to the bed in my apartment, ’s just the same.”

“If we wanna get married, we gotta teach them some manners then,” Rhys spoke sooner than he could have proceeded the thought in his mind.

Suddenly, Timothy withdrawn himself, stopping the kisses. He then looked straight into his eyes.

“W-w-wait. Married?” his lip curled up softly, as if this little word amused him just a bit too much. As he was fighting not to crack the biggest smile.

“Yeah, I mean, we can’t let them do whateve-“ Rhys stopped any further words. Oh, he really cornered himself there. “ _Hypothetically_.”

“Hypothetically?” Tim got up to sit back properly again. His eyes sparked with something Rhys wouldn’t know how to name, even if he wasn’t completely startled.

“Yes! Hypothetically! If we, hypothetically, ever wanted to get married then, you can never be too sure and-“

He moved himself up along with Tim but shut himself up again. The heat of his cheeks has started getting just unbearable. But the realization of what he’s exactly said there… That might have been too much.

It’s not like Rhys has never thought of this before. As he knew, he and Tim were _serious_. And the thought of their future together has slipped in and out of his mind, even more so lately. Still, he couldn’t help but realize that he might have been too… Fast. What paralyzed him the most was making Timothy any uncomfortable in this situation.

“Ahh, god, Tim, I don’t know, I’m sorry, I know you’ve just moved in here and I’m talking big, I shouldn’t really have and-“

Timothy took his hand in his own. Just like Rhys did before.

“Iiii like “hypothetically”,” this time he couldn’t handle his smile. A smile which eased any of Rhys’ doubts and fears.

“Oh. That’s good then.”

“And you know we _should_ be able to talk about things like that, right?”

“Obviously. Yes,” Rhys nodded, still trying not to focus on the red shade that has probably overwhelmed his face.

“Then yeah, let’s just go with that… “Hypothetically”,” Timothy smiled and let his arm wrap around Rhys, pulling him tighter again.

“Okay then,” Rhys moved a little closer to fully cuddle himself up against Tim. “Hypothetically, you can choose the movie for today.”

“God, at that hour? Alright, prepare yourself for that 3 hours of elven lore epic,” Timothy shrugged but smiled again.

“Yeah, I love you too, honey,” Rhys pouted back.

But if it all had to be like this, if it was what they had then… Rhys was more than content. Spending their first night living fully together by watching Timothy’s movies of choice and cuddling with their cats. Somehow it all seemed way too right.

For the longest time, Rhys hated the word “future”. He hated everything it stood for and everything it could imply. He was there to live in a moment, not to worry about what tomorrow could bring him, as if he was still in Hyperion. But lately his future has been so much… Brighter. Better. Now he looked into it and saw himself happy, living with Timothy, sharing everything they had, making him smile every day.

Right in Tim’s arms, future didn’t seem so scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, one of their cats is called Loader Bot. yes, it was my idea


End file.
